Le beau est toujours étrange
by MefaitAccompli
Summary: Une folle. Ou un monstre. Un mangemort. Ou un traître. Deux pions damnés qui tentent de s'échapper. De trouver la lumière, la bénédiction absolue que nul ne controle. L'amour ? Peut-être. Toutes ces incertitudes ne révèlent rien mais disent tout. Nul ne sais quel est leur dessein. Ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, les deux adversaires de cette partie décisive. Pas même eux même.


Une coccinelle. Plein de coccinelles. Trop de coccinelles. Un éclair de peur illumina les yeux bleus. Une cascade blonde tomba. Pourtant, les coccinelles étaient toujours là.

« Vous n'êtes pas réelles. »

La voix brisée n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, et pourtant elle détona étrangement dans le placard moisi plongé dans la pénombre. Des doigts pâles s'agrippèrent aux mèches blondes, tirant dessus comme un pigeon pris au piège. Des touffes de fils dorés recouvraient désormais la main. Une brûlure lancinante chauffait le cuir chevelu de la jeune fille. Les coccinelles auraient dus partir ! Elles partaient toujours quand la douleur s'installait dans le corps juvénile.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas les autres ? Une malédiction divine sans aucun doute. Les paupières se scellèrent résolument aux cernes violacées qui soulignaient les yeux de la détenue.

Clop clop clop. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloirs et les coccinelles disparurent. La porte grinça, protesta, mais s'ouvrit. La lumière vacillante qui éclairait le couloir blanc éblouit la jeune fille. Devant elle, dans un tailleur bleu, se tenait l'intendante qui la fixait dédaigneusement.

« Miss Spleen, veuillez me suivre. »

Si la faiblesse n'accaparait pas tant son corps, la jeune détenue aurait eu un reniflement sarcastique. L'illusion d'un respect inexistant, l'utopie d'une société civilisée se dessinait à travers la politesse forcée de son goelier,

Le martèlement du talon sur le carrelage éclatant retentit à nouveau. Elle devait se dépêcher, l'intendante disparaissait presque au bout du couloir. Avec difficultés, elle se releva sur ses mains, tremblant sous l'effort. Ses muscles rouillés par l'inactivité forcée protestèrent vivement. Enfin, ses pieds nus effleurèrent le sol glacé de l'hôpital. Puisant au plus profond d'elle même la force qui s'estompait, elle suivit tant bien que mal la statue humaine qui la guidait à travers le décor glauque de sa prison blanchâtre. Une porte rouillée marqua la fin de ce chemin de croix. Les doigts pales enveloppèrent la poignée grisonnante avant de l'actionner, la porte cédant facilement sous la maigre pression exercée. Devant ses yeux lasses se dévoila une pièce étroite qui devait servir de salle de bain.

Une vague de faiblesse parcourue son corps, ses muscles la lâchait. Son regard morne détailla son corps blafard sa peau tirée, son ventre trop plat, ses jambes amaigries par les semaines, peut-être même les mois, de jeune. Tant bien que mal, Eileen se traîna jusqu'à l'étroit baquet de bois empli d'eau qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Son corps pale se glissa difficilement dans l'eau gelée. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lavée ? L'eau claire dans laquelle se mouvaient des tourbillons rouges et noires répondaient plutôt bien à la question. Les plaies à vif qui parsemaient son corps s'étaient enflammées au contact de l'eau et le contraste avec la température excessivement froide du bain était saisissant. Pourtant la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Impassible, ses doigts pressèrent un peux plus fort l'éponge rugueuse salie par les trop nombreux usages passés. Le savon bruni par la crasse salissait plus qu'il ne lavait. Les pieds nus de la jeune femme se posèrent à nouveau sur le carrelage glacé, son corps rougi par le frottement de l'éponge, gelée par la température de l'eau, tiédie par la pression exercée sur sa peau. Sur le sol avait été jeté un tas de linge propre dont la détenue se saisi prudemment. Un nouvel uniforme. Propre. Neuf. En quel honneur ? Hmmmm... sûrement un autre cadeau empoisonné. Un instant, le tentation de ne pas le mettre emplit l'esprit d'Eileen. Seulement, sa dignité était la seule chose qui lui restait, sa dernière possession au fond, et elle ne voulait pas la bafouer en se promenant nue par simple esprit de contradiction. La perspicacité était un don que la jeune fille possédait, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle passerait sa vie dans l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ses parents ne viendraient jamais la faire sortir. Elle était trop dangereuse pour eux.

L'intendante l'attendait. La démarche sèche et froide de la sombre femme les conduisit dans une pièce étroite aux murs jaunies. Un bureau trônait au centre avec pour unique compagnie, deux chaise de bois. La porte se referme sur les lunettes carrées de la femme. Intriguée, Eileen laissa son corps retomber sur le mobilier prévu à cet effet. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser, tandis que la jeune fille ne cessait de s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence. Ce n'était pas les salles habituelles dans lesquelles des « docteurs » pratiquaient des expériences sur sa personnes qu'ils jugeaient monstrueuse. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Un grincement strident annonça l'arrivée de son futur bourreau. Après tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose que de la douleur. La naïveté l'avait quitté de puis bien longtemps. Son corps ne bougea pas, son dos seul se présentant au nouveau venu.

« Bonjour Eileen. »

La voix douce qui s'éleva écorcha les oreilles de la détenue. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait on pas appelée par son prénom ? Aucune importance. Jamais elle ne se laisserait amadouer. L'homme apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Il portait une barbe, longue, très longue, qui le précédait. Son corps flétri par les années était recouvert d'un tissu coloré et excentrique. Assurément, il n'était pas un médecin. Toutefois, Eileen n'abandonna pas sa méfiance. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Le plus surprenant chez ce vieillard, c'était ce pétillement incessant qui brillait dans ses yeux. Sans ajouter mot, il tendit son bras en direction de la jeune fille. Les yeux plissés, elle enveloppa précautionneusement ses doigts autours d'une enveloppe jaunâtre. Des lettres ronds formaient son nom. Un moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce.

La lettre vola. La piste d'atterrissage fut le visage du vieillard. Regard bleu contre regard bleu. L'océan contre la mer.

« Je n'irais pas dans votre zoo. »

Sa voie rendu rauque par son mutisme forcé contrastait avec la clarté qui régnait dans son esprit. Poudlard. Quel nom pourri pour un zoo. L'hôpital souhaitait sûrement se débarrasser d'elle en l'envoyant dans un zoo de monstre. Ce qu'elle était.

« Ce n'est pas un zoo, Eileen, c'est une école. »

Tout en l'attitude de la jeune fille criait. Je ne vous crois pas. L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé. Une vague d'énervement parcouru la jeune femme. Il osais se moquer d'elle. Avant qu'une réplique acerbe ai pu franchir le barrage de ses lèvres, son interlocuteur sorti un bout de bois qu'il brandit dans les airs. Le bureau s'éleva brutalement au dessus de la tête de a détenue, puis explosa en un feu d'artifice de gerbes étincelantes.

« Ce n'est pas un zoo. » répéta t-il. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une sorcière. »

Il lui tendit son bras. Sans hésitation, elle enroula le sien autours et dans un bruit sourd, il disparurent.

A des kilomètres de là, perché dans la plus haute tour du château, un homme richement vêtu referma brutalement son journal. La porte claqua derrière lui, tandis que sur son bureau s'étalait en première page une photo d'une blondinette agrémenté d'une légende.

« Pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Bristol, une patiente s'est échappée. »


End file.
